


Sweet Caroline

by syringa101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Caroline Forbes deserves her Good Boyfriends, Caroline Forbes-centric, Drinking, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Good Klaus Mikaelson, Healthy Relationships, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Instagram, Is this enough tags?, Klaus Mikaelson is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Maybe some angst, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Polyamory - M/M/F, Social Media, Texting, Truth or Dare, Tyler Lockwood is a Good Boyfriend, What Did You Expect, again they're vampires, does this need to be said?, i mean a lot of fluff, i mean they're vampires, lots of fluff, there will be more fluff, there will be smut, they ARE vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syringa101/pseuds/syringa101
Summary: "'@careforbes you in town love?' Klaus had typed out.Caroline swallowed, wondering if it was even a good idea to see Klaus again. She went against her better judgement and typed a reply; '@nikmik i live here, you however dont…'"In which Caroline comments on Tyler's instagram post of him and Klaus sharing a drink. One night turns into two and two turns into three...Caroline finds herself falling in love with the two of them all over again.





	Sweet Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the pictures in the links provided at the end! I spent time and energy creating them to make the story more authentic. Let me know if you like it and I may consider doing more in the future.

Caroline laid back in her bed, her phone’s brightness illuminating her face as she scrolled. A picture of Elena and herself was on instagram. It was posted by Bonnie with the caption, “missing my best friends.” Caroline smiled sadly as she remembered that it would be a long time until she saw Elena again.

She double tapped the picture and clicked on the comments. She then added her own thoughts, saying, “love you.”

Then she kept scrolling, finding a picture of Enzo and Bonnie together, and then Damon and Elena. Then Stephan and herself. She paused briefly before liking the picture. Stephan and her never happened but she saw the way he looked at her.

Caroline was surprised to run into a picture of Tyler and Klaus. It had been posted on Tyler’s account. She stopped, thinking that they were on bad terms. The last time she saw them together Klaus had threatened to kill Tyler if he ever saw him again. Apparently this had changed, seeing as there was a fond title to the picture. It read, “Best Bloody Mary maker around,” and the two of them had slung an arm over each other. The background looked like a bar scene and she found the location placed them at the Mystic Grill. Caroline stopped cold.

She checked the date it was posted. 39 minutes ago. A chill ran down Caroline’s spine as she realized that Klaus Mikaelson and Tyler Lockwood were _hanging out_ in Mystic Falls _together_.

Caroline clicked once on the photograph and found that Klaus had been tagged in. What? Since when did the hybrid have instagram? There had been no posts and the creation date marked today, just a few hours ago.

Caroline wasn’t sure what to do. If she liked the photo, Tyler and Klaus would clearly know she had seen them. She hadn’t spoken to either of them in a long time. She ended badly with both of them, though she missed them gravely. Her last encounter with Klaus had been an argument about Tyler staying and the last time she saw Tyler, they had a fight and broke up.

Before she knew what she was doing, Caroline liked the picture. Then she clicked on the comments and left a little note; “Have you met Alaric’s mix?”

Caroline quickly closed down the app and turned off her phone’s screen. Her bedroom plunged into darkness and she laid there for a few seconds thinking about what she had just done. How would the two of them take it?

After a minute or two, her mind started to wander and she got to thinking about what would happen if she saw the two of them again. Caroline imagined that the anger would be gone by now and she would get along with both of them, though that’s what she hoped would happen, not necessarily what _would_ happen.

Her phone buzzed, lighting up. She picked it up, finding a notification from instagram. She opened the app and found that she’d been tagged in a comment. Upon opening it, there was a comment from Klaus, “@careforbes you in town love?”

Caroline swallowed, wondering if it was even a good idea to see Klaus again. She went against her better judgement and typed a reply; “@nikmik i live here, you however dont…”

nikmik **: "** @careforbes I'm staying with Tyler"

careforbes: "@nikmik so he's back too?"

tyelock: "@careforbes we missed you"

careforbes: "@tyelock @nikmik what is that suppose to mean?"

nikmik: "@careforbes we were just talking about you and how strange it is that we happen to have fallen for the same girl time and time again"

Her breath caught in her throat and she almost didn’t _want_ to respond.

careforbes: "@nikmik @tyelock I've had this discussion with both of you already. Besides, the last I heard, Klaus, you wanted to rip out Tyler's throat if you ever saw him in Mystic Falls again. So forgive me for being a little confused as to why you two are hanging out when I thought you wanted each other dead."

tyelock: "@careforbes we've gotten past that. We're friends now."

careforbes: "@nikmik hell has frozen over"

nikmik: "@careforbes i might have had a little chat with the devil while i was gone"

tyelock: "@careforbes wanna join us for a drink or two?"

careforbes: "@tyelock be there in 5"

* * *

 

The Mystic Grill was usually fairly full on the weekends but when Caroline walked in at nearly midnight, the bar was scarce of people. A few couples drifted in the corners or sat at isolated booths, but the overall place was much quieter than it typically was. Klaus and Tyler sat at the bar talking casually and Caroline’s feet stilled as she saw them both.

The lighting of the bar gave the boys an intriguing look; almost ghostly and angelic in the same exposure. It wasn’t until they turned around did Caroline’s breath really get lost and she found herself wanting to cry.

Before anyone had said anything, Caroline had ran over to them and pulled them both into a tight hug. “God, I missed you so much,” she whispered, her eyes shut as she couldn’t find it in her to let go.

Klaus let out a soft laugh and Tyler squeezed her harder, his own face pressed into her shoulder.

“Never thought you’d be so glad to see me, Ms. Forbes,” Klaus joked as they all pulled back.

Caroline, however, didn’t take it as a joke and brought Klaus in for a one-on-one hug, surprising herself as much as him. “You have no idea,” she said, melting into his embrace.

She cleared her throat and released him, straightening herself and brushing back her hair to reveal a small smile on her lips. She looked between the two, both happy to see her, and then grabbed Tyler’s drink on the counter.

“And what are you drinking tonight?” she asked, bringing the glass to her lips and tasting its contents.

“Just a simple bourbon,” was Tyler’s answer.

“Mmm,” she hummed, “I might need something a little stronger.”

“I’ve got you covered, love,” Klaus said, calling over the bartender. None of them missed how he had called her ‘love’ or the blush that it brought to Caroline’s cheeks. Klaus ordered her a drink and handed it over.

Caroline took it without complaint and had a small sip. She nearly moaned at the taste before going in for a bigger swig. “Now that,” she said, putting down the empty glass, “is what I needed.”

Both boy’s faces lit up.

* * *

 

The night continued as the three of them drank their way through the menu.

It was almost dawn when Tyler knocked back the last of the tastings and slammed it on the counter. “That was the worse one yet!” he said, wiping his mouth with a grimace as both Klaus and Caroline were set off with laughter.

“Not as bad as the one we found in your parent’s basement!” Caroline said, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

Tyler let his head back, cracking up. “Oh! Wasn’t that the year we ditched homecoming?!”

Caroline nodded, giggling as she tried to voice her own memory of that night. Neither noticed when Klaus handed the bartender his credit card.

“God, I don’t remember anything that happened after one in the morning that night!” Tyler said, still laughing along with Caroline.

“Ooh, I _do_ remember that! I’d never seen you so wasted!” Caroline giggled, unintentionally leaning into Klaus a little.

There was a moment of silence as the laughter died for few seconds, and the bartender reappeared and gave Klaus his card back. “Now,” Klaus said as he clapped his hands, “We’re all really wasted and I think we should get out of here.”

“Agreed,” Caroline squealed, a smile lighting up her face as she followed Klaus out the door.

“Klaus,” Tyler said, stumbling alongside the two of them down the sidewalk, “I dare you to…” he paused, “to climb that wall!” He pointed inside an alleyway at the side of a brick building.

Klaus smirked, looking at him before saying, “You’re on!”

It took him a little more than five minutes for Klaus to scale the building and it probably would have taken much less time had he not been smashed. Once at the top he threw his head back and let out a loud cackle, his arms in the air. Tyler and Caroline whopped for him, smiles on their faces. Then, he was down again, standing right beside them and Caroline nearly fell over.

“I forgot about that!” she giggled, throwing an arm around each of the hybrids. “Vampire speed always throws me off!”

“Okay okay, it’s my turn now, Ty,” Klaus said lazily. They settled down a little bit while Klaus thought something up. “I dare you to―”

“Wait! Wait!” Caroline suddenly yelped, coming in front of them with her hands up, “We’re playing this wrong! You have to ask ‘truth or dare’ first!”

They all chuckled. “Alright,” Klaus said, looking to Tyler, “Truth or dare, Ty?”

Tyler closed his eyes thinking, “Ah, what the hell? Dare!”

“I dare you,” Klaus started, his voice dropping, “to feed off me.”

Caroline’s eyes widened at his words. Tyler, however, took no time in thinking about it as he was suddenly at Klaus’ neck, drinking him in. Klaus’ head rolled back and an open smile came upon his face, drunk in the sensation. Caroline had to admit that the sight looked really hot, seeing as the two people she fancied were suddenly engrossed in each other.

Tyler pulled back after a minute, panting. “Fuck, your blood is the best,” he whispered, licking his lips for any excess.

“I’m not the king of New Orleans for nothing,” Klaus smirked, eyeing Caroline’s reaction.

She quickly turned away, though, and kept walking as if denying something had occurred. “Tyler, your turn,” she said, spinning.

A big smile returned to Tyler’s face as he followed her, “Care, truth or dare?”

Caroline pretended to think, “Dare.”

“I dare you to feed off Klaus,” Tyler said, smirking as he did so.

Caroline stopped, her back to them. When she turned around she narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay,” she said, keeping her eyes on Tyler as she walked over to Klaus and proceeded to bite him where Tyler had been only a minute before.

An onslaught of emotion hit her then as she took in her first gulp of Klaus’ blood. For a moment her eyes closed and the only thing in the world she felt was the lightest taste of honey on her tongue. But then she found her knees weakening as a flood of fatigue and overstimulation took her by surprised. Klaus immediately held her hips, keeping her from falling as she placed her own hands on his shoulders while her forehead rested against his collarbone.

“You alright love?” he asked, unsure if what happened was a good or bad reaction.

“Yes, yes, just…” she trailed off, coughing a little. She felt a little dizzy, but it didn’t feel like a bad thing as the next thing she felt was the burning need for blood.

“Caroline?” Tyler asked, his voice filled with worry.

Her body followed her core though, ignoring Tyler as her teeth pierced Klaus’ neck again, harder and more forceful. She heard Klaus moan, but all she could really see was dark red as her eyes morphed into their true form, black veins appearing beneath them. The taste of honey filled her mouth again as she downed mouthful after mouthful of Klaus’ blood. Then, just as suddenly as she started it, she stopped and pulled back. Caroline stumbled a few feet, her back hitting a street light. She let her head back while hot, breathy exhales escaped her as she basked in her own pleasure.

“Care?” Tyler asked, approaching her cautiously, “are you okay?”

She put her arms out to stop him, shaking her head as she did so. “Fuck,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering, as she couldn’t comprehend what she was feeling.

“I’d say she _much_ better than okay, Tyler,” Klaus drawled, watching Caroline with a pleased smile on her face.

“Fuck, Klaus,” Caroline whispered, dazed in the feeling.

“Anytime you like, love,” he replied. And for some strange reason Tyler didn’t shoot him a death glare, only watched Caroline in a mixture of fascination and wonder.

“Who’s turn would you say it is now, Caroline?” Klaus asked.

Caroline sent him a teasing glare as she leaned forward and licked her lips, clearing them effectively of blood. Her vampire features still remained however and Caroline couldn’t seem to will them away.

“Klaus, truth or dare?” She asked as they continued their walk.

“Truth,” Klaus said, a smile on his lips.

Tyler whispered “pussy” under his breath and Caroline shot him a glare. “Why have you come back to Mystic Falls?”

Caroline and Tyler looked to Klaus as the Original replied, “I needed to make a few things right.”

“With whom?” Caroline asked.

Klaus tutted at her, “One question per turn, darling.” She shook her head before he continued. “Now, truth or dare, Tyler?”

“Dare,” he answered quickly.

The Original smirked, “I dare you to show us your best dance move.” Caroline burst out laughing and Tyler frowned at her. “C’mon little wolf, show us what you got.”

“I hate dancing,” Tyler grumbled before moving his hips a little and raising his hands.

“There it is!” Caroline shouted, “Whoo!” She cheered him on then starting dancing him. This only gave him more confidence though and Klaus was left there just watching the two no longer embarrass themselves, but enjoy themselves.

“Come on, you Big Bad Wolf!” Caroline said, smiling at Klaus. “You know you wanna!”

Klaus rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he joined the musicless party.

* * *

 

Caroline wasn’t sure when, but somehow she had made it back to the Mikaelson’s mansion where Tyler and Klaus had been staying. She laid on a big bed, the covers twisted and the sun filtering in through the window. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and when they did, she found that she was not alone in this bed.

Behind her, Klaus laid still, his breathing relaxed as he slept soundlessly on his stomach facing her. From what she could see, he was shirtless but a pair of sweatpants had been thrown on. To her left, right in front of her, was Tyler, who had curled on his side, also facing her. He wore a soft green night shirt and sweats as well. His face was twitching and his feet shifted around slightly, almost as if he was having a bad dream.

Instinctively, Caroline ran her hand down his face, “Shhh,” she hushed him. His features eased and his body relaxed.

Caroline didn’t move from her position on her side, afraid to wake either hybrid. A dull headache clouded her head a little but she chose to ignore it. Vampire hangovers were much better than human ones and she could live with that.

Thinking back on the night before, she remembered that they had consumed so much alcohol and would no doubt be dead had they been humans. Her memory got fuzzy however on what happened later. She remembered bits and pieces of stumbling upstairs with her companions and lazily getting in bed. Seeing as the three of them were mostly dress this morning, Caroline figured it was safe to say that nothing serious had happened last night.

“Mmmm,” Tyler murmured, the relaxation gone from his body. “Don’t―” he let out a shudder, his body going still for a second.

Caroline was about to ease him out of it again before he growled, low and predatorial from the back of his throat. She stopped, suddenly wondering about what would happen if she did something. Maybe this dream needed to just run it’s course.

“Stay―” Tyler growled again, quieter this time. “You―”

Suddenly Tyler let out a groan, his whole body curling in on itself and Caroline wasn’t sure if it was because something good or bad was happening. That question was quickly answered though when Tyler growled much louder, vibrating the bed, before his eyes opened wide, glowing golden at Caroline.

Caroline’s eyes didn’t leave his for what felt like an endless amount of time as the moment slowed to a stop. The only thing reminding her of the passing seconds was Tyler’s heavy breathing and the soft sound of a grandfather clock ticking away in the background. When Tyler finally broke contact with her, she found he was looking more behind her then at her. It was then when she realized that Klaus was very much sitting up, locking eyes with him.

Tyler’s glowing eyes faded back to their natural color and closed them, collapsing lightly into the bed.

“Are you alright?” Caroline asked, eyeing him with worried eyes.

He shook his head a few time quickly before nodding slowly. He cleared his throat, “I’m gonna,” he stood, pointing to the bathroom and Caroline nodded, “yeah.”

Caroline felt Klaus flop down on the bed, sighing as he did so.

“He’ll be alright, love, don’t worry about him.”

She looked to him, pursing her lips, “I hope so.”

* * *

 

Breakfast was simple. Klaus offered to cook blood infused omelets and nobody could refuse.

“I didn’t know you cooked,” Caroline said, watching him dish up food from the barstool.

“Really?” Tyler asked, doubting her, “He’s like the world’s oldest chef.”

Caroline frowned, “But he’s a vampire.”

“A couple thousand years on Earth gives you a lot of free time, love,” Klaus said, handing her a full plate. “Meaning I got to perfect cooking with blood to it’s finest.”

She took a bite. After a few seconds, she spoke, “Needs more hot sauce.” She reached for the bottle.

“Hey! Woah, woah, woah,” Tyler swatted her hand away, “You can’t just ruin it like that.”

“I’m not ruining it, I’m making it better.”

Tyler scoffed, “You’re suppose to dig for the flavor, work for it. Hot sauce is just a stronger flavor so it’s more appealing to vamps. You have to find the beauty in simple foods if you want to appreciate Klaus’ cooking.”

Caroline looked at him strangely. “Are you feeling alright?” She asked, reaching to feel his head, “Because since when do you care about cooking? Much less, Niklaus’ cooking?”

He shooed away her hands, “Oh stop, I told you we’re friends now.”

She narrowed her eyes at Klaus, whom she found to be smiling lightly at her. “What have you done to him? He used to be normal. What are you looking at? Are you gonna call me a monster too because I wanna put hot sauce on everything?”

“No, I was just going to say that I quite like it when you call me Niklaus,” he said. Before she could react he spoke again, “You’re also a monster for wanting to put hot sauce on everything.”

Tyler started laughing at that and Caroline couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at either of them.

* * *

* * *

 

**Hey look at these! I spent a _lot_ of time on these:**

 

**Instagram posts:**

**Elena and Caroline:**  <https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vREVN_fC0x73bSzwKcFJMHvF4h7DKEU6RssLozdolKn8ClKvlJGyEpjq6llC6dZH44uArNdnjbvHf_s/pub>

 **Enzo and Bonnie:**  <https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vSD5Tfa-QUxF-OKiGEEMHYb6VXkB8TCCKmWmxArHa_cglovtXVKiMQRHh9vzpqlVSGarwIExrF5r4qg/pub>

**Damon and Elena:** <https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vTdCxX9vUIguaPwdZ9sI49vbUNWMO5-kviWc0kGLGwpxF2SXR8Kgh4HVsOITU_2OwtcfGSgwjmOz-KL/pub>

**Stefan and Caroline:**  <https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vTMV4WGqI_lhJeF7uLW2lpNE-zZQPxhuZcGAq-NqCOskNioXFlhQisWB0dIi4RDav1E1lSj3nD3MMLU/pub>

 **Tyler and Klaus:**  <https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vS_pDBTXkgmzNtZQU3DyWzr9mEN5scvi2OBDx7vs7a26LfxkdM8qd94afVxcVEvcSLN3AvXfok3CK0o/pub>

 

** Instagram comments: **

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vR7E7Z-NHITEzjE5r34gtWndUvyZl8xPR1rcM8LTCb-O9WPmfEEtn1pOLXxyTKfiscAha3lZg7b4OVr/pub>

 


End file.
